A linear particle accelerator (linac) accelerates charged particles using a series of oscillating electric potentials generated by RF cells joined together to form a linear beamline. At one end of the linac, the particles from a particle source are injected into the beamline using a high voltage. The typical design process for a linear accelerator requires careful consideration of the coupling parameters between adjacent cells. These structures are fed from one single point or input guide and the power flows from that point to all cells through coupling holes which typically also serve as the beam tunnel for the particles being accelerated. Coupling between cells limits the ability of designers to optimize the cell shape for efficiency (high shunt impedance) and power and gradient handling capability.